The Big four and the Sorcerer's Stone
by wolfdogpack
Summary: The big four go to Hogwarts along with other Disney and non Disney characters. What obstacles await the four first years. With Romance, family secrets, and monster, for their first years.
1. Chapter 1

**I** **do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, and I do not own any characters non Disney or Disney.**

* * *

-Disney Hogwarts

Teachers

Pitch black = Potions head of Slytherin house

North = headmaster

Lorax = Grounds Keeper

Elinor = transfiguration head of Ravenclaw house

Manny = ancient runes

Hermes = History of magic

Tooth = Muggle Studies

Dellben = Divination

Genie = Charms

Gobber = Care of magical Creatures

Ronin = Flying

Razoul = Defense against the dark Arts head of Gryffindor house

Yzma = Librarian

Fauna, Merry Weather, and Flora = Nurse

Clopin = Astronomy

Vanessa bloom = Herbology head of Hufflepuff house

Megamind = Arithmancy

Tara = Elements (fire, water, earth, air, ice, etc)

Reporter = Roxanne Ritchi

* * *

"Come on Hiccup your going to be late for the train" yelled A large man with a blond mustache that was long enough to be braided into knots at both ends. A right pegged leg and a hook for a left hand.

He was followed closely behind by a skinny brown haired eleven year old pushing a cart filled with a heavy trunk and a cage with a Great Grey Owl inside it. He was struggling with the cart but he managed to keep up with the older man.

"I'm coming Gobber" said Hiccup as he came up to besides Gobber. "ugh" Hiccup grunted one last time before stopping. "Okay, here is the entrance to platform 9 3/4" said Gobber as he waved his hooked hand to the pillar between the two muggle platforms 9 and 10.

"I find if you get a running start it's much easier to pass through. Less chance of getting scared and crashing" said Gobber after noticing Hiccups nervous expression. "Yeah I feel so much better now. Okay Here I go" said Hiccup taking a big breath of air.

"ugh" Hiccup grunted as he pushed the cart forward. "I said run Hiccup" said Gobber "It's a little hard to do while pushing a heavy carte" said Hiccup. Gobber just sighed and grabbed Hiccup by his shirt collar with his hook hand, lifting him into the air befor grabbing the cart and running towards the pillar with Hiccup hanging in the air.

"Once past the barrier Gobber put Hiccup down and took the trunk and cage off the cart and placing them on the train for Hiccup.

Looking around Hiccup noticed that most of the kids were already on the train a few were still on the platform saying their goodbyes. Hiccup say his cousin Snotlout Jorgenson saying goodbye to his father Spitelout Jorgenson in his loud way.

Looking at them made Hiccups heart clench slightly. He was used to his father not being around often durring the important moments but he had his moments when he was their for Hiccup. Usually when he was in trouble though, but his godfather Gobber made up for that. "Come on Hiccup, time to get on the train" said Gobber as he lightly pushed Hiccup to the train. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, I have a few things I have to take care of before I go" said Gobber.

"What kind of things?" Hiccup asked his curiosity getting the better of him. "Hogwarts business nothing you need to worry about" said Gobber as he turned around and was lost in the crowd.

A skinny white haired boy with blue eyes was running to the to catch the train as he was about to board he slammed into a skinny brown haired boy with green eyes. Both boys fell on the hard ground, "Hey, watch it" said the blue eyed boy. "It's not my fault, You should have watched where you where going" said the green eyed boy.

The trains whistle blew signaling for the last time for everyone to get on. Both boys shot up their fight long forgotten as they raced to get on to the train. Once they were on the train jerked into motion. Both boys were lucky to find an empty compartment close by considering that they were one of the last people to get on to the train.

"I'm Jack Overland Frost, you" said the white haired boy as they sat down.

"I'm Hiccup Haddock the third" said the brown haired boy. "Is your hair naturally that color?" Hiccup asked. "Ya, it was brown when I was born but turned white when I was seven and started to us magic, also helps that my mothers family are Winter Lords so white hair is common".

"Winter Lords, aren't their more than one family of those wizards?" asked Hiccup. "Yes their are, just like their is more than one Elenental Wizards" said Jack.

"Hey can we sit here everywhere else is full" asked a girl with blond hair that reached her but and green eyes next to her was a red wild curly haired girl and blue eyes stayed in the door way with her arms crossed over of her chest.

"Sure" both boys said and the girls sat down the red head next to Jack and the blond next to Hiccup. "I'm Merida" said the redhead "And I'm Rapunzel" said the blond. "What house do you guys think you'll be in" asked Merida.

"I think Slytherin for me, My uncle agrees with me saying I'm too mischievous for my own good" said Jack with a grin on his face. "I don't really know which house I'll be in" said Hiccup.

"Same for me" said Rupunzel her eyes darting around taking everything in. "What about you Merida?" Hiccup asked. "Hm, Gryffindor all the way for me" said Merida puffing out her chest proudly.

"It's were the bravery and great courage dwell" said Merida now standing on the seat and striking a strong pose her wand pointed to the ceiling like a sword.

The other three occupants stared at Merida their eyes blinking a few times with Jack letting out a few chuckles at Merida before conversation started again.

"I wish first years could try out for Quidditch, I'm probably the flyer in all the houses" said Jack with a sigh. "Me too but I'm certain I'm better than you at flying" said Merida as she plopped back down on the seat.

"Not really I'm not that great on a broom" said Hiccup. "What's Quidditch?" Rupunzel asked. Jack and Merida had their jaws open and eyes the size of saucers in shock.

"You don't know what Quidditch is" said Jack after a few tries his brain still in shock and unable to form a sentence for a few minutes. "Yeah, I have lived a really sheltered life" Said Rapunzel as she grabbed a strand of her hair and statted twirling it nervously.

"It's just the most greatest game ever" said Merida quite loudly.

"It's a wizard game played with seven on a team. Each team has three Chasers, two Beaters, a Keeper, and a Seeker. The Chasers try to get a ball called a quaffle through one of three goal post defended by a Keeper. The Beaters bat away balls that have been enchanted to knock players off their brooms called bludgers away from the Chasers. Finally the Seeker has to catch a small fast flying ball called a snitch. Each goal earns your team points and catching the snitch ends the game. It's played internationally and almost every country has their own Quidditch team" said Hiccup before Merida or Jack could get into an even longer speech on Quidditch.

"Really I want to be a Chaser, but I'm a pretty good Beater" said Merida "Seeker or Chaser for me" said Jack.

"I prefer to watch Quidditch. Less injuries that way, Did you see what happened at the world cup, last year" asked Hiccup.

"Yup, the Violent Vultures won against the Sea Sirens by catching the snitch" said Jack

"I know if they only scored a few more points the Sea Sirens would have one" said Merida crossing her arms over her chest mad that the only all girl international Quidditch team lost.

The conversation continued until a Prefect came and to,d them to put on their school robes saying that they would be at Hogwarts soon.

"Lets promise that what ever house where sorted in will be always be friends" said Rapunzel quickly as she twirled her hair around her fingers.

"Defiantly" said Jack dusting off his outer robe his shirt untucked "Of course lase" said Merida as she twisted her outer robe causing the robe to wrinkle before putting it on then she untucked her shirt. "Sure" said Hiccup sitting back down on the seat already dressed with his shirt tucked in and his outer robe neat and pristine

After that the train jerked to a stop, the first years were escorted by prefects to the boats that would take them across the lake to be sorted.

* * *

** please review**


	2. sorting

**I do not own any Harry Potter places or jobs, I also do not own Non/Disney characters.**

* * *

(Jack's Pov)

Once we arrived at the school, and climbed some stairs a Professor greeted us. She was of average height and wait, she wore a honey colored dress, she had short light brown hair and green eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts I am your Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff house Professor Bloom. Before you begin your schooling you must be sorted in to one of the four houses, Their is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ranvenclaw, and Slytherin. Please fallow me they are waiting for you".

We where then escorted to the Great Hall where the older students where waiting for us to be sorted. An old hat was lifted into the air by Professor Bloom "When I call you please come up to the hat to be sorted".

"Kristoff Cliffside" yelled Professor Bloom, and a blond boy walked up to the stool and sat down the hat was placed on his head and in a few seconds the hat yelled "Hufflepuff". and the table yellow and black table cheered for their new housemate.

"Arial Atlantica" a redhead walked up and was sorted into Slytherin

"Astrid Hofferson" was sorted into Gyffindor. "Okay that's where I'll be" said Hiccup next to me. "Sorry Hiccup but you don't have the Gryffindor vibe about you".

"Elsa Arendelle", The prettiest girl I have ever seen walked up to be sorted. she had platinum blond hair, and blue eyes. "Ravenclaw" the hat yelled. "Okay that's where I will be sorted" I said. "Ha, you a Ravenclaw, you seem more street smart than book smart" Hiccup said. "Want to bet, If I'm a Ravenclaw you do all my homework for a week" "And if I'm in Gryffindor you have to do my homework for a week" said Hiccup "Deal" we both said.

"Fishleg Ingerman" was sorted into Ravenclaw

"Merida DunBroch" was sorted into Gryffindor

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston" were sorted into Hufflepuff

"Rupunzel Gothel " was sorted into Ravenclaw

"Su Chang" was sorted into Hufflepuff

"Snotlout Jorgenson" was sorted into Slytherin

"Hiccup Haddock" turn came and he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Jack Overland Frost" my turn came and the hat was placed on my head and it started to talk. "Hm, a mischievous spirit, sly personality, and loyal to your family" "Ravenclaw" I whispered to the hat. "What, No my dear boy you don't have the smarts to survive Ravenclaw, you would be miserable their, but don't worry I know just where to put you" "Slytherin" the hat yelled and I move to the Slytherin table.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, I would like to remind you that the Forest is strictly off limits to first years, and so is the Third floor corridor for all those unless you wish to die a horrible death" said Headmaster North. "Let the feast begin" and with a wave of his hands the empty gold plates produced food.

"Hi I'm Flynn Rider" said a second year Slytherin with brown hair and tan skin next to me. "This is Aladdin Scarab, Jim Hawkins, Naveen Maldonia, and Mozenrath Scarab" said Flynn pointing to four boys.

"Nice to meet you" I said nodding to them. "Welcome to the house of snakes" said a pale skinned boy with black wavy hair and onyx colored eyes who just nodded in his direction then went back to eating. "Ignore Mozenrath, So you like to party" asked a black skinned boy.

"Yes" I said looking at the other students. "Wonderful, I'm Naveen it's nice to meet you" he said and pulled out a small guitar and started strum it. "Naveen is a party man, I'm Aladdin, Mozenrath's brother" said a bark tanned boy with black wavy hair just like Mozenrath and I saw that they had the same nose and face structure their eyes and skin tone where different though, Aladdin had brown eyes instead of Mozenrath's Onyx eyes.

"And I'm Jim Hawkins, word of advice you see the large tanned man with the turban he hates all of us Slytherins" Jim said.

"Why?, who is he?" I asked, "He's our Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Razul" said Jim glaring at the Professor.

"I don't know much but apparently my father and him didn't get along much when they where in school" said Aladdin, "Mozenrath probably knows more than me about it, but he wont tell me, I think dad told him bits of it and Mozen here figured the rest out, honestly sometimes I think he should have been in Ravenclaw" said Aladdin.

(Hiccup's Pov)

After I was sorted I was disappointed that I wasn't with Astrid, but I was relived that Jack didn't get Ravenclaw, I couldn't do his homework and my own with for a week, unless I wanted to be sleep deprived. The hat did want to put me in Ravenclaw but my loyalty, and hardworking spirit made me a Hufflepuff.

"Hi, I'm Kristoff Cliffside" said the boy that was first too be sorted. "I'm Hiccup Haddock, nice to meet you" I said.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff the house of Loyalty, I'm Pocahontas" said a native American woman with long black hair. "I'm John Rolf, If you need anything just come to me or Pocahontas" said a boy with red hair. "Their practicing for when they become the new prefects, I'm Cinderella" said a blond woman with blue eyes and a bright smile.

(Merida's Pov)

When the feast started I grabbed as much food as I could, I could feel my mother's eyes on my back glaring at me, I new she wanted me to try to have manners.

"Hi I'm Merida" I said to a blond haired lass with a braid. "I'm Astrid Hofferson", "So, who's the Professor that's glaring at you?" Astrid Asked. "Oh, that's my Mom, she's so annoying and stuck up, telling me to act more like a lady" I said rolling my eyes.

"Welcome to Gyffindor where the brave dwell, I'm Hercules" said a skinny boy with ginger hair. "I'm a second year here, if you need help ask our Prefects Sitka or Phebus" said Hercules pointing to two older students one with blond hair and the other with black hair.

(Rapunzel Pov)

Once the feast started I decided to introduce myself I was so excited, I got to see new people. "Hi, I'm Rupunzel" I said to a girl with platinum blond hair that was in a bun and blue eyes. "I'm Elsa Arendelle" she said shaking my hand with her blue gloves on. "I'm Ting-Ting, welcome to Ravenclaw, know if any of you need anything talk to our Prefects Audrey Ramirez or Attina Atlantica, our Head of house Lady Elinor, or me" said Ting-Ting as she pointed to two girls one with black curly hair, and the other with a red hair that was up in a bun.

"So Rapunzel do you have any siblings?" asked Elsa. "No, you?" I asked wanting to make a new friend.

"A little sister Anna, she'll be coming here next year" he said smiling at me. all through out the feast we got to know each other.

"You know Rapunzel you remind me of my cousin, she was kidnapped as a baby so I only know what she looks like, well as a baby, by a painting in my aunts manner" she said smiling at me.

* * *

**Please Review, I know that some people think Ruffnut and Tuffnut should be in Slytherin but for me I think they should be in Hufflepuff mainly because they aren't very ambitious for Slytherin, they also are more laid back instead of cuniving waiting for an opening and striking, and they aren't afraid to fight like a Hufflepuff. I may change them to Slytherin if I feel like it. **


	3. Common Rooms

(Rapunzel's pov)

After the feast our Prefects Audrey and Attina took us to our common room. a wall with a golden bronze eagle doorknocker was our entrance into the common room "okay unlike the other houses that use passwords to enter their common room ours requires you to answer you to answer a riddle" said Attina as Audrey knocked on the door the eagle doorknocker came to life and spoke.

"What is beautiful, powerful, dangerous, and cold?" asked the doorknocker. "Well first years, what's beautiful, powerful, dangerous, and cold" asked Audrey looking at us.

"a Dragon" asked large boy with blond hair next to me, but the doorknocker didn't respond. "sorry Fishlegs, a Dragon maybe beautiful, powerful, and dangerous, it is cold blooded but not what the doorknocker was looking for, If you can't get the answer right you will have to wait till someone comes and answer the question correctly" said Attina.

"Ice" said Elsa next to me timidly, and the doorknocker spoke "Correct, you may enter".

"Well done Elsa" said Attina as the door opened to reveal a common room of blue and bronze furniture, polished marble statues of Eagles and our founder, portraits, a fireplace, and a night sky dome ceiling with tapestries hanging from the ceiling, and arched windows, and bookshelves all around the room.

"The girls dorm is to the left and the boys dorm is to the right, Milo, can you take the boys to their dorm rooms?" asked Audrey to a fourth year boy with light brown hair. "Sure Audrey, this way boys" said Milo who took the boys to their dorms to the right. Audrey and Attina took us girls to the left.

"Okay girls to get into the girls dorm we do need a password, for us it is Moon, and for the boys it is Sun" said Audrey. When we got into our dorms me and Elsa shared a room their where two beds with blue covers, and bronze bedpost and light blue curtains on the bedpost for privacy. The windows were arched like in the common room, two desk and bookshelves near the door.

"Wow, love the color" said Elsa admiring the blue room. I got the bed on the left and she got the bed on the right our luggage was already there all we had to do is unpack.

* * *

(Jack's Pov)

Our prefects Esmeralda and Clayton took us to the dungeons where we stopped at a wall with a snake on it. "This is the entrance to Slytherin's common room, to enter the common room you need a password" said Clayton.

"The password changes each weekly, if you don't know the password you will have to wait till someone who dose comes to open the common room" said Esmeralda.

"Kaa" said Clayton and the wall glowed and parted letting us into the common room.

The common room was filled with green furniture, and silver tapestries and Chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a fireplace, the windows where arched and showed the water in the lake casting a blue-green light into the room.

"Now the girls dorm is to the left and the boys dorm is to the right, Girls come with me" said Esmeralda as she ushered the girls to their dorms. Clayton took us to our dorms

"Okay boys to get inside your dorms you need a password ours is Night for the girls it's Mare" said Clayton. I was sharing a room with a muscled eleven year old with black hair named Snoutlout.

Our room had two beds with royal green covers and silver bedpost with dark green curtains for privacy, two desks, a bookshelf, and windows that where a little above the lakes surface.

"Sweet digs" I said looking around the room as I took the bed on the right finding my luggage already in my room all I had to do was unpack.

(Merida's pov)

Our prefects Phoebus, and Sitka took us to the entrance to the common room. a portrait of a fat lady wearing a peach dress with a mirror in her hand.

"This is the entrance to Gryffindor's common room to enter you need a password" said Sitka.

"The password changes every week, so if you don't know the password you will have to wait till someone comes who dose know the password to let you in" said Phoebus.

"Pride" said Sitka, the painting nodded and disappeared and the frame revealed red and gold furniture, red walls, and gold tapestries hanging from the ceiling, arched windows, and a fireplace.

"Now the girls dorm is to the left and the boys dorm is to the right, Kida can you take the girls up to their dorms?" asked Sitka to a dark skinned girl with white hair.

"Sure girl's this way" said Kita, "Girl's to get into your dorms you need password for us it's Vitani for the boy's it's Kopa" said Kita as she said the password and lead us to our dorm.

I was sharing with Astrid, our room had two beds with red covers and brown bedpost with golden curtains, two desk, a bookshelf, and arced windows.

"Not bad" said Astrid as she took the bed on the left leaving me the bed the right. We unpacked our luggage before heading to bed.

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

Our Prefects Tarzan and Quasimodo lead us to the entrance to Hufflepuff common room. Tazan stopped next to a barrel near the wall under a golden tapestry.

"To enter the common room you have to tap the barrel in a certain rhythm made by our founder Helga Hufflepuff" said Quasimodo.

"If you get the rhythm wrong you are doused with vinegar you may try again, or wait till someone comes who knows the rhythm to let you in" said Tarzan hitting the barrel thrice in the center then twice on the rim and once more in the center.

The lid swung open and revealing a passageway, once we all fell into the passage we walked down a short hallway that revealed yellow and black furniture, plants hanging from the ceiling and clinging to the walls, circular windows showing the light out side, and a fireplace.

"The boys dorm is to the right and the girls is to the left, Pocahontas can you take the girls up to their dorm?" asked Tarzan.

"Sure, girls fallow me"

"Okay boy's to enter your dorms you need a password ours is Hornet, and the girls is Honey" said Quasimodo. I was sharing a room with Kristoff, our room had two beds with yellow covers black bedpost and yellow curtains, two desks, a bookshelf, and circular windows.

"Cool" said Kristoff. I took the left bed and he took the right we unpacked our luggage, we went to bed early knowing I will probably sleep in on the first day and o didn't want to be late on the first day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any Disney or Non Disney characters or any places in Harry Potter **

* * *

(Merida's Pov)

I was woken up by a loud banging on the door. "Come on first years wake up, it's time for breakfast and your fist day of classes to begin" yelled someone from the other side of the door.

"Ugh, Why dose school have to start so early" I said sitting up my hair in an even more bushy mess than usual. Astrid got up her blond hair in her normal braid, grabbed her robes for today. I final rolled out of bed and got dressed for the day. Me and Astrid walked out of our dorm room and to the common room. Our Prefect Sitka came up to us and gave us our schedules.

We headed to the Great hall for breakfast, once we where at the doors I could smell the food causing my mouth to start to water, and my stomach to growl.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table and grabbed everything in sight that I could eat. According to my mom I would get dreadful chabawables, but I didn't care, she couldn't boss me around while I was in school except when she's teaching me.

* * *

(Rapunzel's Pov)

Me and Elsa got up early, Elsa started to braid her platinum blond hair then put it up in a sophisticated bun her bangs were the only thing not in the bun giving her intelligent and regal look about her.

"Elsa can you braid my hair for me?" I asked since I never learned how to braid my mother just told me to keep my hair long and free. The only thing I could cut was my one brown strand of hair that was tucked behind my right ear under my blond hair. "Sure" said Elsa as she put her blue gloves on and started to braid my hair.

"Their you go" Elsa said as she finished braiding my hair in a French braid. "Thanks" I smiled at her and finished getting dressed. once I was done me and Elsa headed for our common room "Hey Elsa why do you wear those gloves?" I asked looking at her, I saw her tense "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to".

"I have ice magic, and sometimes my magic can get out of hand and wearing these gloves helps me control it. That's kind of why I can't wait for elemental studies, so I wont have to wear these gloves ever again" said Elsa looking away from me as Attina came up to us and gave us our schedules.

Me and Elsa headed down to the great hall for some good breakfast. A dark tan Ravenclaw girl with bushy hair and blue eyes ran past us to a tan Slytherin girl with black hair. both girls smiled at one another and headed to the Great Hall together.

* * *

(Hicup's pov)

I woke up early, my roommate Kristoff was snoring loudly across the room. I got dressed and ready for class when their was a banging on our door. "Rise and shine first years time for school" yelled a voice outside our room I guessed an older student that was told to wake the first years by one of the Prefects. Kristoff rolled out of bed with a groan from the banging.

"I'm up" said Kristoff standing up and starching, before getting dressed. Once Kristoff got dressed we went down to our common room, our Prefect Quazimodo walked up to us and gave us our schedules before we left for the Great Hall.

Roughnut and Toughnut ran passed us to the Great Hall, both shoving each other to get to the Hall first.

* * *

(Jack's Pov)

I was having a great dream I was flying on my broomstick casting snow onto my fellow classmates, when a loud bang was hard echoing through out the room.

"First years up, now" yelled Clayton outside our door. Snoutloaut just kept snoring after Clayton left our door, I sighed and rubbed my eyes it probably wasn't a good idea to stay up till midnight last night but it was to late to do anything about it now.

I got dressed and saw that Snoutlaout was still asleep, I could feel a grin forming on my mouth. I formed a snowball in my right hand and threw it at Snoutlauts face. Once the snowball hit his face Snoutlaut shot up from the cold.

"Morning sunshine" I said to him and left the room once he started to get dressed. I headed to the common room and was greeted by Esmeralda "Morning Jack, here's your class schedule" she said.

"Hey Jack come on" said Aladdin calling me over to his group. Once I was next to Aladdin Flynn spoke next "You could get lost down here".

"Listen to Flynn, He and Aladdin got lost when they where first years" said Mozenrath as we started to head to the Great hall.

* * *

Jack sat in the Elemental class next to Merida and Hiccup, Rapunzel sat on the other side of Merida. Unlike the other classes that had two of the four houses with students in the same year. Elemental class had all the houses students in the same year. Professor Tara had dark skin and hair with warm chocolate brown eyes, she wore a forest green rode.

"Now I now that many of you don't now what your elemental magic is I will give you a potion that will help find your elemental magic is, you will be in a dream and when you wake up you will know what your element magic is" said Tara as she passed out a rainbow colored potion to almost all of the students. Only Jack and Elsa didn't receive a potion.

While the rest of the class fell asleep Elsa and Jack were called to the front of the class where their was plenty of space. "Okay Jack please make a snowball" said Tara "and Elsa you do the same".

Jack blew into his hand and a snowball started to form but Jack blew to hard and the snowball started to turn to ice. Elsa took off her gloves and waved her right hand over her left palm and a snowball formed Elsa stopped before the snowball started to turn to ice.

"Well done Elsa, Jack keep practicing. Elsa lets continue can you incase this book in ice please" said Tara placing a book in front of Elsa. Elsa nodded and incased the book in ice.

"Good now try to thaw it" said Tara, Elsa nodded and put her hands up towards the book her eyes closed in concentration. "Relax Elsa, your magic will respond to what you want but you must relax" said Tara.

Elsa relaxed slightly enough to thaw have the book out before stopping and panting. "Good job Elsa that's all we will be doing today rest you pushed yourself far today. Jack wonderful you have improved on your snowball, to your seats both of you your classmates should be waking up soon" said Tara and just as Elsa and Jack returned to their seats the other students started to wake up.

* * *

"So what was your element Merida?" asked Jack as they headed to the Great Hall for Lunch. "Oh Fire for me. What about you Rapunzel?" asked Merida looking at the blond.

"Mine was Wind. What about you Hiccup?" asked Rapunzel. "Mine was Earth. Hey Jack what's yours?" asked Hiccup. "Mines Snow" said Jack as he pulled his crocked 13 inch Pine with Pegasus hair core wand out and flicked his wand in the air causing snow to lightly fall from the sky. "So cool" said Rapunzel, "Great feels like home" said Hiccup with his arms crossed looking to the side. "Jack can you make it stop now. The snow is starting to pile up" said Merida looking around the hall. "Oh right sorry" said Jack as he flicked his wand again and the snow stopped falling.

"Professor Tara said that we can unlock different elements as we get older but it's hard if you are trying to unlock your starting elements opposite" said Hiccup as he brushed off the snow on his head. "Ya, she said that, so?" Jack asked as they continued down the hallway. Merida walked right into someone nocking a pink vile out of their hands.

"Ah, Kronk get the vile" yelled the old woman that Merida had bumped into. A well muscled tan skinned man with black hair chased after the pink vile as it rolled down a flight of stairs. The old woman turned around and looked at the children, "Aahhh" yelled the four students as they where greeted by a wrinkled pale skinned woman with large purple-black eyes glaring down at them.

The woman was wearing a purple dress and a purple puffed out feather as a headdress. "You four detention in the library for a week starting to night. Report to the library at 7:00 sharp. do you hear me you brats" yelled the old hag.

"Yzma, Is something the mater" asked Merida's mother Elinor as her staircase moved to where the four children and the yelling hag.

"I am simply giving detentions to these four students lady Elinor" said Yzma. "Oh and may I ask to why are you giving these students detention Lady Yzma" asked Elinor once she stood in front of Yzma her green dress and her golden diadem only enhanced her regal look. "Why I was giving a very special potion to Kronk to deliver to an old friend of mine and these children nearly caused my months work to be wasted and the ingredients I bought myself as well" said Yzma.

"Very well, Yzma. Children get on your way to the Great Hall you don't want to miss Lunch" said Professor Elinor as she headed to the Great Hall. Yzma walked in the direction Kronk went.

* * *

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any Non/Disney Characters, or anything to do with the Harry potter series **

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

All of us went to the Library after class and where given orders by Yzma to dust off the books and scrap off any candy students smuggled in and left under the tables. She also took our wands and locked them up in a chest spelled to stay shut till the end of our detention.

Merida and Jack crawled under one of the many tables to scrap off anything that was under the desks. Rapunzel and I grabbed a duster and started to dust off the bookshelves.

After about thirty minutes maybe more we started to head over to the next table near the restricted section then a crash was heard in the restricted section. Merida being the brave Gryffindor she was ran over to the restricted section to investigate.

Jack fallowing closs behind and me and Rapunzel on their heels. We looked around a nearby bookcase and listened.

"KRONK. Do you know how important it is to find the Resurrection Stone?" said Yzma.

"Yes" Kronk said before pausing and saying "No" shaking his head. Yuma just rolled her eyes at Kronks stupidity.

"If we don't get the Stone for the Dark Lord then I will never be in his good graces and if I am not in his good graces then I will never by the Minister of Magic, and that brat Kuzcco will still sit where I should be" ranted Yzma.

"But if your the Minister what happens to Kuzcco?" asked Kronk "Kozcco gets thrown into Azkaban before he gets the kiss" cakaled Yzma.

"No your right this is wrong" said Kronk to his right shoulder, "But he makes a good point too" said Kronk pointing to his left shoulder. Kronk was moving his head from left to right mumbling to himself before putting his hands up in defense. "Guys I can't think when you two argue so just disappear to wherever it is you disappear too" said Kronk finishing his argument with himself. Yzma rolled her eyes and massaged her temples.

"Kronk we have to get that stone by the end of the year, or the Dark Lord will have my, no our heads if we fail" said Yzma.

Merida tried to get a better look and bumped the bookshelf cause ing the crystalball on the top to roll off the bookshelf and bounce on the ground. The Crystal obviously charmed to prevent it from breaking, but the noise caused Yzma to turn around. We all ran back to the desks and resumed our detention.

Yzma walked over to us to see if one of us was missing or if we fallowed her. She then looked at the clock and waved her wand over the chest with our wands in it. "You are dismissed children" Said Yzma laying our wands on the table.

we grabbed our wands and ran out of the library as fast as we could once we were at the sifting staircase, and we stopped to catch our breath. I looked at the magic clock on the wall and discovered it was past curfew. "What did she mean the Dark Lord would have her head?" asked Rapunzel.

"You don't know Punzie?" asked Merida, "No" said Rapunzel looking at all of us, "Well the Dark Lord was a dark wizard that wanted to irradiate Muggleborns, and Muggles. Along with his supporters all purebloods that want blood purity. He was defeated ten years ago by four Sorcerers that are not around today unfortunately. The wizards and Witches were all said to have died the same day, I don't know their names by heart most of the Ministry wanted to respect their last wishes to stay anonymous, and let their families live in peace" I said remembering some newspaper clippings my dad has in his desk at home.

"So if he is gone then why doses Yzma need to get him the Stone?" asked Rapunzel. "Some people think he will return Punzie" said Merida "My father being one of them".

"Really my Uncle thinks so too" said Jack. "Guys can we continue this at a latter time it is past curfew and if we want another detention with an even worse professor" I said motioning to the wall clock.

"Okay Hiccup relax were going to our common rooms already" said Jack as if it was no big deal.

"Meow"

I tensed and turned around to see a brown, black, and white cat with brown eyes that appeared to be glaring. "Is that" said Jack tensing next to me, "Yes Jack that is Professor Razul's cat" I said, "What should we do?" asked Merida backing up slightly. "I have an idea" said Jack.

"Really, What is it?" Rapunzel asked, "Run" said Jack running up the stairs, we all fallowed his example the cat on our heals. The Stairs we were on jerked and moved to a door that Headmaster North forbad us to enter. "Come on this way" said Merida throwing the door open and running in the can came up to the door and stopped.

"Meow" It said again and we heard Razul's rough voice coming our way. "Look there's another door" said Rapunzel pointing to a metal door down the dusty hall. We ran to the door and Merida and Jack grabbed the handle and pulled as hard as they could the door didn't budge. "Maybe it's a push" said Merida as she pushed on the door again nothing happened.

"Move" I said and pulled out my wand "Alohomora" I said and the door unlocked and opened towards us. We ran into the room and slammed the door shut, we held our breath and listened outside.

"Did you find something Shere?" asked Razul to his cat "Nothing is here must have been the wind come on you crazy cat" said Razul as he left the hall and closed the door.

"That was close" said Rapunzel panting from the run. "Yeah, No kidding" Jack said letting out his held breath, "What was that spell Hiccup?" asked Merida. "Oh. Thats an unlocking charm form Standard Book of Spells chapter 7" I said.

"You should have been in Ravenclaw Hiccup" said Jack "Where are we?" asked Rapunzel.

"Everyone be quite" said Merida, "Why?" asked Jack, "That's why" said Merida pointing to a large black three headed dog asleep on the cold stone. "What is it?" whispered Jack so the dog wouldn't hear, but the dog opened its eyelids to reveal dark brown eyes. The large dog arose to its full hight and looked at us.

We backed away to the door and ran out the room with the dogs jaws on our heals once we were out of the room we pushed the door to close shut but one of the heads tried to squeeze through the door but we pushed the dor on the dogs head causeing the dog to back up into the room to avoid being hurt by the door.

we closed the door and Merida being the tallest in the group locked the door to prevent the dog from jumping out. We ran back to the staircase near Ravenclaw common room.

"What is a Cerberus doing inside the school?" asked Jack.

"It's guarding something. Didn't you see what it was standing on?" said Rapunzel. "No, I was too busy avoiding it's jaws" said Jack "All three of them!".

"It was guarding a hatch on the floor" said Punzie. "I wonder if the Stone Yzma was talking about is inside it" I said thinking about what Punzie said about guarding the hatch.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow I'm beat" said Merida yawning loudly. "Good idea Merida. We should get to bed before we do something that might get us expelled" I said. "Don't forget killed" said Jack before he started to make his way to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

(Rapunzel's pov)

The first class we had today was Potions with the Slytherins. Elsa got up early today to get a good set since Pitch was a demanding teacher and Elsa was determined to pass all of her classes with flying colors.

I arrived when the dell rang and sat down next to Fishlegs. Jack sat next to Snoutlout in the back.

Pitch came in wearing his usual long black robe as he walked to the front of the class giving his usual speech. "Their will be no foolish wand waving in my class"

"Now pull out your potions book and turn to page 100. Work on the sleeping draught" I got my potions book out and turned to page 100. I brought out the ingredients and started my potion. Halfway through class Elsa was already finishing her potion as she put the potion in a vial for Professor Black to grade.

I looked over my shoulder at Jack to see his potion was overflowing with the wrong color oozing down the side of the cauldron. Jack didn't notice and instead wrote something down on a piece of paper. Jack crumpled it up and threw it across the room at Elsa who had already caped her potion and was putting away her ingredients when the piece of paper hit her in the back of the head.

Elsa looked behind her to see who threw the paper, she had a cold glare on her face but she relaxed and walked up to the Professor's desk and turned in her potion. On the way back Ariel stood up and was going to turn her potion in when she stepped on the piece of paper and slipped into a fellow Slytherin causing to much Flobberworm Mucus to be poured into the cauldron. The cauldron started to turn a sickly dark green as it boiled over . The sickly green liquid started to rise from the cauldron creating a large sickly green bubble.

It expanded through out the room pushing desks and students to the wall. Professor Black pulled out his wand and cast a freezing charm at the green giant bubble. Effectively freezing the bubble before it could explode. Black pulled out a small hammer and lightly tapped the frozen bubble shattering it into thousands of pieces.

With a wave of Professor Black's hand the frozen potion pieces were vanished and all the desks, ingredients, and cauldrons were back in their original place. "Since I didn't see how this happened I will just assume it was an accident for now" said Professor Black glaring at all of us.

"Get back to work students, you still have 15 minutes left before the bell rings to finish your potion no excuses if you don't finish" said Professor Black as he sat done at his desk to grade the Potions that were already on his desk.

* * *

(Merida's pov)

The next morning I woke up late for class I got dressed and ran down the stairs to my moms class Transfiguration. I almost reached the door before someone slammed into me.

"Ah" I said as I hit the floor, looking up I saw Hiccup on the ground as well and picking up his books "I'm so sorry" said Hiccup not even looking up to see who he bumped into.

"Hiccup don't apologies now, come on" I said standing up and running into Transfiguration. Hiccup fallowing behind me.

We entered the room and I looked around to see if my mom was waiting to lecture me on the importance of being on time. I couldn't see my mom anywhere in the room, I just saw a stuffed black bear behind her desk.

"We made it" sighed Hiccup as he moved to his desk just as the bear moved around the front desk and walked towards me and Hiccup. On the way the bear began to change shape to reveal my Mom in a blue dress this time.

Her face in it's usual stern and cultured mask. As the starred down at Hiccup and me; though mainly me.

"Perhaps I should transfigure one of you into a pocketwatch, perhaps one of you will be on time then" my Mom said "Now take your sets.

* * *

(Yzma's pov)

I entered my chambers behind the Library and walked over to a dark purple curtain. Pulling the curtain back to reveal a large Amethyst incrusted oval mirror that reflected back my glorious image of perfection.

Pulling out my wand and waved it at the mirror the image started to change to reveal black smoke and yellow glowing eyes that starred straight into my soul.

I got down on one knee and bowed my head "My lord".

"Yzma, have you located the Resurrection Stone?" said the deep sinister voice in the mirror.

"Not yet my lord" I flinched back as the yellow eyes glared at me. "But I will have for you by the end of the year my Lord".

"See that you do Yzma or I will find someone who can get the job done. I can't stay as a shadow any longer. Now go Yzma" said the spin chilling voice before the mirror returned to normal.

I stood up and walked over to my Mahogany desk, pulling out a role of parchment. Unrolling the parchment to reveal Hogwarts it's classrooms, teacher rooms, common rooms, the Great Hall, the Headmasters office, and storage or empty classrooms. Some of the rooms had a purple X's over them.

"Where could it be. I've searched every classroom their is in this school where the Hell could North have hidden it".

The door opened and someone walked in tock three steps then fell on the ground. I sighed and rolled my eyes at my assistant Librarian Kronk that the school decided I needed to life the heavier books. Apparently they forgot I'm a Witch.

"Kronk what are you doing" I said

"Yzma I heard North and Pitch talk about the Stone" said Kronk as he stood up.

* * *

**Please Review**


	6. Troll rescue

**do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

**Sorry it took so long had some writers block on whose (pov) I wanted to use **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year. **

* * *

(Rapunzel's pov)

I sat in the first row next to Elsa and Merida for our charms class with professor Genie. Professor Genie stood on a stack of books in the middle of the class, he was a tall man with a black neatly trimmed beard dark tanned skin, and brown eyes. He was dressed in a blue wizard robe with red embroidering of small Arabian oil lamps.

"Today we will be learning the levitation charm. Everyone have your feathers" said Genie looking around the room finding every student had a feather.

"Very good now I trust we all have been practicing the Swish and flick movement" everyone started to move their wands and preformed the swish and flick movement.

"Excellent. Now to levitate your feathers perform the swish and flick and say Wingardium Leviosa. Now why don't you try it" said Genie.

"Wingardium Leviosa" said Merida swishing her 11 and 3/4 inch Oak with will-o the wisp core wand at her feather. Nothing happened to the feather so Merida kept at it.

"Merida wait you're going to poke someone's eye out" I said stopping Merida from waving her wand again. "First it's Leviosa not Leviosaa, let me show you".

"Wingardium Leviousa)" I said and swished and flicked my 10 inch birch with sprit hair wand and the feather started to lift off the desk.

"Wonderful ten points to Ravenclaw" said professor Genie. The class continued to try the charm Elsa got it next than Merida after a few tries.

Elsa jumped slighty when a Gryffindor boy next to her set his feather on fire suddenly. Her hands slammed down on the Charms do ok causing the book and the flaming featherto freeze, and light snow to dust the desk.

Elsa looked down at her book and then everyone in the room. I could see that some students had shocked faces from Elsa's grand display of Elemental magic. Elsa startted to figet and soon snow started to fall fast. After a minute the every desk was covered in a thick blanket of snow.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class Elsa jumped from her seat and ran out of the room leaving a small shoe shaped patches of ice In her wake.

* * *

(Elsa's pov)

I ran to the girls bathroom on the first floor and into the nearest stall. locking the door and sat down on the toilet seat and let the tears flow.

"Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't ..." I said over and over again as tears roll down my cheeks.

I pulled my knees up to my chest as I tried to muffle my sobs. "No one got hurt. Just breath, everything is fine" I said trying to calm myself down.

I heard footsteps approaching my stall. Looking down I saw a pair of shoes and socks.

"KNOCK"

"Elsa are you okay?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm fine Rapunzel" I said as I wiped away my tears and tried to straighten out my crumpled uniform.

"You don't sound fine" said Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel I'm fine. I just need some time alone that's all" I choked out as a swallowed back a sob.

"Okay. If your sure. I placed your books that left in class, and the homework for tonight in our room. I better see you at dinner, because if I don't I'm coming back here and drag you to the Great Hall" said Rapunzel.

That made me chuckle lightly, glad I was letting out something other than a sob. I said "I promise I will be at dinner".

"Okay see you in an hour" said Rapunzel as she turned to leave a bit reluctantly but she did leave. I smiled slightly in some ways Rapunzel reminded me of Anna.

I continued to cry after Rapunzel left my gloved hands brushing tears away.

* * *

(Merida's pov)

Hiccup, Jack and I waited I front of the Great Hall for Rapunzel to return from the bathroom.

"I hope Elsa's okay" said Jack after I told him what happened in Charms class today.

"Elsa's a tough girl she can handle herself" I said as I crossed my hand over my chest.

"Rapunzel, is Elsa okay?" Jack asked as he ran over to Rapunzel as she aproched the Great Hall.

"I think so. She said she want to be alone for a bit. Though she did say that she would be at dinner latter" said Rapunzel as she walked over to us. She seemed a little uncertain in her decision to leave Elsa alone.

"I'm sure Elsa can handle herself" said Hiccup as he grabbed Jack by the back of his robs to prevent him from running to Elsa.

"Come on guys lets eat I'm starving" I said. As I ran towards an empty seat at the Gryffindor table and immediately went straight to the dessert.

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

Once we all sat down and had something to eat while we chatted with our housemates. Kronk ran into the Great Hall and yelled "Troll in the Dungeon" then he stopped and fainted.

The whole Great Hall started to panic girls and guys screaming as they started for the door.

"BANG"

Everyone stopped moving and became silent as all eyes were on the Headmaster. "Prefects take your house to your common rooms. Professors will patrol the halls find the Troll and see it removed from Hogwarts grounds" said Headmaster North.

"Hufflepuffs follow me" said Quasimodo as he and Tarzan started to lead us back to our common room.

I made it as far as the first Hall way before someone grabbed me from behind and yanked me back to the Great Hall doors.

"Hiccup It's me Jack" said the Slythering that had pulled me away from my housemates. "Jack why did you drag me away from my housemates?" I said before I noticed Merida hugging Rapunzel.

"Elsa hasn't returned from the bathroom" said Rapunzel. "She doesn't know about the Troll" said Merida as Jack dragged me in completely the wrong direction.

"Jack the girls bathroom is the other way" said Rapunzel as she and Merida started to run in the correct direction.

"I knew that" said Jack as we ran to catch up to the girls. We arrived just in time to see a large forest green Troll walk into the girls bathroom. It's giant club dragged on the floor as the Troll moved. "Come on" said Merida as we ran toward the restroom.

Elsa gasped as she ran back into the stall and ducked down as the large wooden club smashed the stalls into many different sized shards.

* * *

(Jack's pov)

We entered the bathroom as a Elsa started run to the other side and ducked under one of the sinks.

Merida started to through chunks of wood at the Troll. Rapunzel joined in distracting the Troll, while Hiccup moved over to Elsa slowly so the Troll wouldn't notice him.

The Troll's club slammed down towards Rapunzel, Merida, and me nocking us down. I jumped on to the Troll's back and ended up on his shoulders as he moved around violently trying to shake me off. His meaty arms swinging this way and that way in an attempt to grab me.

I held on for dear life as I was thrashed around. One of the Troll's large clammy hands finally got a hold on me dragging me forward as I hung upside down by the Troll. It started to swing it's club towards me I ducked out of the clubs path and looked to the side to see Hiccup and Elsa still under the sinks, and Rapunzel trying to make her way over to them. Looking forwards to Merida who had her wand out ready to cast a spell.

"Do something" I yelled at Merida as I dodged the club again.

"Like what?" yelled Merida

"Anything, just do something" I said as I dodged another swing.

Merida steadied her hand and stated to move her wand to cast a spell. I could here Rapunzel say "Swish and flick". As Merida went through the motion and spoke "Wingarduim Leviosa".

As the Troll started to swing it's club again I closed my eyes expecting to dodge another club, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see the Troll looking at his clubless hand with a questionable stare.

Looking up I saw the club levitating in mid-air. Looking over at Merida I saw her grinning as she waved her wand again at the club.

A "Thud" was heard echoing through the bathroom. The Troll dropped me as he fell to the floor unconscious. "Is it dead?" asked Elsa as she, Rapunzel, and Hiccup ran over to Merida and me. We all looked at the uncouncious Troll in disgust. "I don't think so, just knocked out" Hiccup said just as Professors Elinor, Pitch, Razoul, and surprisingly the Librarian Yzma.

* * *

(Merida's pov)

"What's going on here" said Professor Razoul as he looked at the unconscious Troll before looking at us. Jack and I started to make an excuse as to why we were not in our dorms so we wouldn't lose any house points. Elsa spoke up in our defense.

"It was my fault Professor Elinor" Elsa said. Professors Elinor and Pitch looked at Elsa with shocked faces, not surprising since Elsa is considered the smartest witches of her age. I saw Professor Pitch move his robs, and looking down I saw what appeared to be a gash in his right calf before Professor Pitch's robs covered the bleeding leg.

"Miss. Arendelle?" my mother asked in disbelief.

"I've read about them and I thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. If Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, and Jack didn't come after me I'd probably be dead" Elsa said looking away from my mother.

"Be that as it may it was a foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior out of you Miss. Arendelle. Five points will be taken from Ravenclaw for your lack of judgment" said my mother.

"As for your four. I hope you realize how fortunate you are not many first year students could facing a full grown mountain Troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be given to each of your houses" my mother said. "For sheer dumb luck".

"Now You five back to your dorms immediately, and Elsa stay here for a moment so I can check for any injuries" said my Mother. Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel and I didn't have much

Once we were released Elsa immediately opened her arms out wide for a hug. Jack opened his arms for her, but she ran past him and staight over to Rapunzel and gave her a hug instead.

Jack dropped his arms and made what I can only describe as a kicked puppy face. As he watched Elsa hug Rapunzel. "To bad Jack, maybe next time" said Hiccup.

"I don't think she will be maing this a habit Jack" I said as I looked over at Hiccup for confirmation. Hiccup nodded his head in agreement, Jack looked at Hiccup then at me before dropping my head down in defeat.

"Thanks for saving me, your guys" said Elsa after she let go of Rapunzel.

"Your welcome" said Hiccup with a smile on his face. "The Troll got what was coming to him anyway, for entering our school" I said with a smile. "Glad we could help" Jack said as he rubbed the back of my head nervously.

Elsa smiled and said "Goodnight" and left with Rapunzel for the Ravenclaw dorms. Hiccup yawned and mumbled goodnight as he headed off to the Hufflepuff dorms, Jack ran towards the Slytherin dorms, and I headed towards the Gryffindor dorms.

* * *

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any Non/Disney Characters or anything to do with the Harry P****otter series. I intend to do all the movies with these character or at least try to do so the pairings will be in the latter years. **

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

a few weeks had passed since the Troll incident and people finally stopped talking about it. Today was the first Quidditch game of the year, and the most important one for some of us, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Both teams trained their hardest for todays match. Each house wanted bragging rights over the house. The Slytherin team had won the last five years and intended to keep their wining streak. For the past week most Gryffindor students and Slytherin students avoided each other while others threw hexes.

I guess they where trying to show house pride, Some students more than others. Over the week nearly every person on both teams got into an argument. Shang from Gryffindor and Mulan from Slytherin did the most.

I didn't now that much about the other houses Quidditch teams but there is a rumor going around saying that Mulan will be next years Slytherin Quidditch captain when Clayton graduates this year. Which is impressive considering she's only a second year.

I wasn't as excited about the game as Merida and Jack were. "Oh please, Gryffindor will wipe the feild with you Slytherins" said Merida as she crossed her arms. "Oh, you mean like the last five years. Oh wait we won all of those" said Jack.

"Guys stop arguing and let's go to the Quiddich stadium; The games about to start, and this is the first Quidditch game I see so can we please go and get some good seats" said Rapunzel as she stepped between Jack and Merida. "Come on then" said Merida as she ran off towards the stadium fallowed by Jack. Rapunzel looked towards me "You coming Hiccup?".

I nodded and ran after Rapunzel; Once we were settled in our seats the players took to the sky. The Bludgers and the Snitch were released and the Quaffle was thrown in the air by professor Ronin.

"Mulan has the Quaffle she passes it to Hawkins. OH! Intercepted by Smith" yelled Eric Seeley the announcer for the game. "Smith passes to Li Shang, Shang goes for the goal". I stopped listening pretty early, using my binoculars I looked over at the Professor's section I saw that Professor Black started to stand up and walk out of the section. I looked for a black robe that should be billowing about as a means of intimidation, but I found no sign of him.

"Professor Black isn't in the professors section" I said

"Why are you looking at the Professor's section anyway? When there's a great Quidditch game being played right in front of you" said Merida as she turned my head back to the game.

"Because Pitch had a wound on his leg last week and I'll bet ten galleons that Black got that wound by the Cerberus in the forbidden corridor" I said.

"What could be so important that a Cerberus has to guard it?" asked Jack who barely took his eyes off the game. "What about that stone that Yzma was talking about?" Rapunzel asked. "Great so now two people are after the stone, just great" I said as I rubbed my temples.

"I think so Rapunzel and I will have to do more research" I said. "No more talk about research, when a Quidditch game is going on" said Merida her eyes glewed on the game. "Let's go do some research while everybody else is here" Rapunzel said as she stood up.

Rapunzel said "we'll look through the library after the Quidditch game". I just nodded and returned my attention to the game in time to see a spectacular play by the Gryffindor Chasers.

* * *

(Rapunzel's Pov)

After my first ever Quidditch game that I saw, which ended with Gryffindor won with 170 to 60 Points. Most of the students had left the stadium, Gryffindors to celebrate in their common room, the Ravenclaws to study, the Hufflepuffs went with Gryffindor to celebrate, and the Slytherins went back to their common room to brooded over their loss.

Merida and Jack were walking a little bit ahead of Hiccup and I "I told ya, Gryffindor would win" said Merida poking Jack in the chest. "Whatever, Just you wait until next year when I'm on the team. Gryffindor wont stand a chance" said Jack as he crossed his arms and straightened his back to make him look taller. "Ha, that's rich, you won't stand a chance against Gryffindor with me on the team" said Merida as she shoved Jack causing him to slightly fall to his right before catching himself.

Jack was about to retaliate when Professor Gobber came over to us. "Hello Hiccup, I see you've made some friends" said Gobber waving his left hand to Jack, Merida, and I.

"Gobber this is Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack, Guys this is my godfather Gobber" said Hiccup. "Nice to meet you" said Gobber as Merida said "Hi", Jack just nodded, and I said "I's nice to meet you Professor".

"Gobber I wish we could stay and talk some more which will probably end with you bringing up embarrassing moments in my life, but we have to get to the library to do some research on a stone.." said Hiccup. His eyes widened all off a sudden.

"Gobber do you know anything about a stone and a three headed dog in the castle?" Hiccup asked his arms crossed over his chest one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"You mean Fluffy" said Gobber casually as if a three headed dog living inside Hogwarts was normal. "Fluffy? That thing has a name?" Jack asked in shock. "Of course he has a name he's mine".

"Gobber You practically live in my house, and not once have you mentioned a three-headed dog" said Hiccup.

"I just got him last year from a man in a tavern. Then I gave him to North to guard the.." said Gobber "I'm going to keep quiet now".

"But Gobber if the stone is what Fluffy is guarding then two people are trying to steal it Yzma and professor Black." Hiccup said. "Now listen here all four of you are meddling in things you shouldn't be. It's dangerous for young ones"

"I come from a long line of Vikings danger is an occupational hazard" said Hiccup trying to puff out what little chest he had. Gobber just rolled his eyes muttering something about Stoick and stubbornness.

"Look you four what Fluffy is guarding is between North and Jesse Tuck" said Gobber before shutting his mouth quickly. "Jesse Tuck" said Merida as Gobber turned around and walked back to his cottage on Hogwarts grounds muttering "I shouldn't have said that" over and over again.

"Well now we can narrow our search down" I said as we started to walk again. "Oh joy" said Jack his head turned facing the ground in sadness on the thought of having to do any research at all.

"Jesse Tuck, who's Jesse Tuck?" Hiccup asked as we walked.

* * *

(Merida's Pov)

Christmas break was about to start and most of the students and staff were going home for the holidays today. Rapunzel and I rolled our suitcases into the Great Hall that was being decorated by Professor Clopin for the students who would be staying over the Holliday.

"Hi guys" I said as I sat down next to Hiccup as his queens Knight moved to c6 smashing a knight out of the spot to finish the game with checkmate. "And that my friend is how you win at Wizards chess" said Hiccup. Jack crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as the white chess pieces clapped at their victory.

"That's great" si said with an eye roll honestly I never liked playing chess it always began with my mom and I fighting and ended the same way.

"Anyway any new info on the stone, and Jesse Tuck?" I asked

"Nothing that Rapunzel and I have found yet" said Hiccup as he started to reset his chess game. "We've checked every reference in the library, but the Restricted Section" said Rapunzel.

"Well I guess you boys will have do that on your own while Rapunzel and I are off with family" I said as I plucked a cookie off the nearest dish. "What's your family doing for Christmas" asked Rapunzel

"Same thing we do every year go to another Yule party or host our own" I said with a nonchalant wave of my hand. "They're so boring and stuffy Yensid knows what I would do just so I would never have to go to another on ever again".

"My Mother and I just stay at home for the Holidays" said Rapunzel with a slight pout of her lips. "My dad's going on a business trip so I get to stay here this year" said Hiccup as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm staying here for the holiday with my Uncle, while my Sister is going on a trip with my Aunt and Cousins to Burgess for the holiday. " Jack said. Our peaceful talk was ended by the arrival of Snotlout Jorgenson.

Snoutlout put his arm around Rapunzel and I. "Hey Hiccup I'll see you at the Christmas party for the Ministry. Oh wait you won't be there this year will you" said Snoutlout. Hiccup just crossed his arms and looked away.

Rapunzel shoved Snoutlout away and I gave him a good punch in the face causing him to trip on his robe as he tried to get his balance. Once he regained his balance he walked over to Hiccup and put his hand on the table. "Don't worry I will tell your father you say hi" said Snotlout.

"You really don't have to do that Snoutlout" said Hiccup rubbing his temple in annoyance. Snotlout was about to reply when a his robs were grabbed from behind by the hook hand of professor Gobber who teaches Care of Magical Creatures.

"Well what do we have here" said professor Gobber while hoisting Snotlout slightly off the floor. "Nothing. Put me down" said Snotlout "Okay, okay" said Gobber as he placed Snotlout on the floor. "If you're leaving for the holiday you'd best get to the station know kids train is about to leave".

Gobber grabbed Snotlout by the back of his robe and dragged him out off the great hall as he hoisted Snotlout's tunk over his shoulder. While Snotlout was screaming "put me down", "Let go of me", and my personal favorite "Waite till I tell my father" as he wiggled around in the air.

Rapunzel and I laughed along with Hiccup and Jack at the scene. "Bye guys. See you after break" said Rapunzel as she grabbed the handle of her trunk and started for the Great Hall doors. I fallowed her to the entrance to the Great Hall as I waved goodbye to Jack and Hiccup saying "Don't go looking for trouble without me".

"As if we even have to try" said Hiccup sarcastically causing my and Jack to laugh.

* * *

(Jack's pov)

Today was Christmas morning I woke up in my now empty dormitory now that Snotlout went home for the holidays, and I was enjoying every second of it since I didn't have to wake up one morning and find a plate of herring stinking up the room.

Putting on my blue jacket and brown pants before going down to the common room. I noticed I was the first one awake since there was no ripped wrapping paper or any empty boxes around the room.

Walking over to the tree in the middle of the common room decorated with silver ornaments and tinsel. The presents all stacked around the tree sorted by year. I was the only first year in Slytherin that stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. So it was easy to find my presents.

I had five in total one from my Uncle Manny, from my Aunt and cousins, my grandfather Winter, my sister Emily, and one from someone who didn't put their name on the card.

I opened my Aunt and cousins present first and found a set of practice Snitches. I smirked at that I couldn't wait to practice with them. My Grandfather sent me books on winter magic and a small pamphlet titled "_your body and you"_. Which showed a boy my age on one side and a seventeen year old version of the boy on the other side. I immediately through the pamphlet away and grabbed the present from my sister.

My sister gave me a pillow case filled with all my favorite candy Chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, jelly slugs, sugar quills, and ice mice . My Uncle gave me a snowflake pendant that changed to fit your mood; a different looking one from the one that he wears. Finally I came to the last present the one with no name except for a note.

The note said "This was mine when I was your age, It has served me well and now I hope it will do the same for you. Use it well" the note wasn't signed so I had no idea who it was from. I ripped open the green and silver rapping paper to find a plain looking brown cloak. Pulling it out I noticed that it was very long and old like great-great grandparents old.

Putting the cloak on I looked down to see how the cloak fit and my eyes widened in surprise my body had disappeared. I turned this way and that in wonder I was invisible. "Holly Yensid's moldy shorts" I said as I turned. I had to show this to Hiccup. This was so cool but first I had to get my presents back to my dorm. I took off my cloak and grabbed my presents went two steps at a time up the stairs before placing my present on top of my bed.

I raced out of the common room cloak in hand but not before saying "Merry Yule", or "Merry Christmas" to Mulan, Mozenrath, and Aladdin who had just woken up and were starting to open their presents.

I went toward the kitchens were the Hufflepuff common rooms are. "Hiccup, let me in, I've got something to show you" I yelled at the top of my lungs over and over again. Hiccup opened the passageway for me he was still in his Pajamas. He had a surly look on his face before yawning.

I grabbed his arm and lead him over to the Kitchens. The house elves asked us what we wanted to eat Hiccup asked for scrambled eggs and I asked for same pancakes. As the elves were preparing our breakfast Hiccup turned to me "So what do you want to tell me so badly that you woke up everyone in the Hufflepuff dorms?" asked Hiccup.

"This" I said showing him the old cloak "an old cloak?" Hiccup said with a raised eyebrow obviously not impressed. "Ah, but wait till you see what it can do" I said with a mischievous smile before putting the cloak over my shoulders. Hiccup gasped loudly "It's an Invisibility cloak" Said Hiccup after he came out of his shock.

"Yup " I said "Who gave it to you?" Hiccup asked "I don't know the card wasn't signed" I said "All it said was use it well". "This is great" said Hiccup. "Ya think of all the pranks I will be able to pull on people". I said with a grin on my face. "Not that, we can sneak into the restricted section and do some more research" said Hiccup as he ate is breakfast.

"Oh Yen-Sid's beard, Only you could make getting an Invisibility cloak sound so boring" I said, but some how Hiccup finally convinced me to help him research Jesse Tuck; So tonight Hiccup and I used the Invisibility cloak to enter the Restricted section.

Once we were inside the restricted section Hiccup instantly went over to the books that probably yielded knowledge about Jesse Tuck. As Hiccup did that I decided to pull out a book near me opening the book the pages suddenly turned into a face that was trying to get out of the page screaming "Aahhh" quickly I closed the book.

"Meow". Looking down I spotted Razoul's cat staring at me. Hiccup picked up the cloak and ran over to me just in time for us to hide under the cloak as Raxoul entered the restricted section. "Is someone here?" Razoul asked as he entered the restricted section his red robes framed black puffy pants and a white button up shirt. Razoul walked further into the restricted section moving his lantern around trying to find who was breaking curfew to go snooping into the restricted section.

Hiccup and I moved towards the exit of the library, we left just in time to hear Razoul say "Must have been a mouse". We started down the hall that lead to the kitchens, but Razoul's cat kept fallowing us.

Finally we lost the cat after ducking through a few hallways and in an abandoned classroom. We took off the cloak once we realized that we were safe. Hiccup moved to a mirror that was in the center of the room. "Erised" said Hiccup reading the script carved into the top of the frame.

I approached cautiously coming to stand to the right of Hiccup. As I looked at my reflection I noticed some my family was all around a grown up version of me holding the house cup and Elsa giving me a kiss. Blushing slightly at that I moved my eyes around to my family My Uncle, Aunt, Sister, and Cousins were all there to my right and to the left I saw my deceased mother, and a shadow obscuring the man next to her. I had seen many pictures in my house with a person in the shadows not deep enough to hide his figure but enough to cover his facial features.

I had asked my Mother before she died about this man that I always saw in the photos, but each time I did she would get this far away look and tears would start to stream down her face. So I tended to avoid talking about it.

I looked to Hiccup to see his eyes wide with shock "That's my mom" he said as his eyes started to water. "What are you talking about, that's my family" I said motioning to the mirror reflecting my family. "No that's my mom" said Hiccup with certainty.

"Your both right" said a deep cheerful voice behind us. Turning around sharply. Hiccup and I saw Headmaster North dressed in a red robe. "The mirror show us our deepest desire of our hearts" he said as he walked closer to us.

North took our hands and guiding us away from the mirror. "This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth, Men have wasted away in front of it. Some even losing their minds".

"Which is why it will be moved to a new home tomorrow" said Headmaster North. Hiccup and I turned our heads sharply at our Headmaster not wanting the only thing that could show us each our Mother alive and healthy. "And I must ask you not to go looking for it ever again".

"Dreams are wonderful things but one can not forget to live" said Headmaster North before he escorted us to our common rooms.

* * *

**Please review. I need help thinking of which character should be Lockheart in the Chamber of secrets. **

**Yen-Sid = Merlin, ****Jesse Tuck from Tuck Everlasting **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

(Jack's pov)

A month had already passed after the Christmas holiday had ended Merida and I were sitting in the library. I know shocking but Merida and I were dragged into the library by Hiccup and Rapunzel insisted that we do some more research.

So Merida and I were throwing a paper ball back and forth while Hiccup and Rapunzel were searching through the endless maze of books.

"I've found it" said Rapunzel as she came to our table holding a large book in her arms. Hiccup came from the other direction and sat next to Rapunzel as she started to turn to the page on Jesse Tuck. "Thankfully this is light reading or it would have taken me days to finish" said Rapunzel. "This is light?" I asked. motioning to the large book on the table.

Rapunzel's pet chameleon Pascal that chose to sit on her shoulder today instead of staying in Rapunzel's room. Climbed down Rapunzel's arm and just stared at me then he made a punching motion with his front legs before walking up Rapunzel's arm.

I looked over to Hiccup to explain what just happen. Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders before looking at the book in front of us. "There" said Rapunzel pointing to the words 'Jesse Tuck' before passing the book over to Hiccup.

"Let's see. Jesse Tuck is the only known maker of the Resurrection stone" said Hiccup. "We already know that Fluffy is guarding the stone that apparently belongs to Jesse Tuck" Merida said. "Yes and that Yzma, Kronk, and possibly Pitch plan to steal it now what do we do?" Rapunzel asked.

"Let's see. The Resurrection stone is a legendary stone with the powers to turn any metal into gold, and can make the Elixir of Life. The only stone in existence belongs to Jess Tuck. Who just last year celebrated his 665 birthday." said Hiccup.

"Is Yzma already immortal?" I said as Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel looked at me weirdly. So I decided to elaborate "I mean she already looks like a dinosaur".

"We steal it first so Yzma doesn't get her bone hands on it" I said. "I agree, let's go steal the stone" said Merida wand at the ready. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else" said Hiccup as he looked over his shoulder in case someone was listening in.

"Right Yzma lives here" I said as I grabbed my bags and headed out of the Library with Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup.

Hiccup was leading us to Gobber's hut on the edge of the grounds near the forbidden forest. It was already past curfew and we made sure that we didn't get caught by any Prefects or Professors.

Merida knocked on the loudly. We didn't have to wait long when Godder opened the door. "Hiccup. I know I told you you could come around and talk whenever you want, but I meant before curfew." Gobber said as he just started to close the door.

All of us yelled at the same time "We know about the Resurrection stone". Gobber opened the door "Oh" he said before opening the door and motioning for us to come in.

Walking inside there was only simple wood furniture. Once we all were seated Hiccup said "We know Yzma and Kronk are trying to steal the stone, and maybe Professor Black".

"I can't say anything in defense for Yzma and Kronk, but Pitch is one of the people protecting the stone" said Gobber. "Okay, but why are Yzma and Kronk trying to steal it though" Merida asked. "I don't know. Okay I have answered your questions, now why don't we all go back to the common rooms" said Gobber.

"One of the teacher?" I asked. "Yes Jack. There are other things protecting the stone. Like Fluffy for example" Rapunzel said. "That's right. But if you ask me I think it's a waste of time. No one will get past Fluffy. Unless you know how to and no one knows except for me and North" said Godder before closing his mouth "I shouldn't have said that".

"Crack" was heard outside all of us turned to the window where the noise came from. Outside Snotlout stared back at us with wide eyes before turning around and running towards the Castle.

"Snotlout" Merida said, "Oh dear" Gobber said "You'd best get out of here fast".

We ran as fast as we could down the hallways "Let's hope that Snotlout doesn't find a Professor or a Prefect or we will be in big trouble" Merida said as we rounded a corner. Merida bumped into her mother Professor Elinor so hard that she fell backwards.

"Good evening" Professor Elinor said. Snotlout appeared behind her a smile on his face. "Come with me" Elinor said as she turned around and lead us to her class room. She stood behind her desk "Nothing, I repeat nothing gives a student who is not a Prefect, the right to walk around at night. So as punishment for this 50 points will be taken from each of your houses".

Snotlout smirked next to us "And to make sure this doesn't happen again all five of you will serve detention" Professor Elinor said. Snotlout's smirk faded quickly "I'm sorry Professor, but did you say all five of us?" Snotlout asked.

"You heard right Mr. Jorgenson. Though your intentions were honorable you still broke curfew". Merida, Hiccup and I smirked at that "You will serve detention with your classmates".

Snotlout looked over to us with an annoyed look on his face.

* * *

(Merida's pov)

Tonight was our detention and we where apparently spending it with Gobber. According to Professor Razoul "I miss the old punishments. There was a time when you would be in the dungeons hanging by your thumbs when you got detention. One detention and they never break the rules again" said Razoul.

"The old detentions? He's the same age as my dad and he got a lot of detentions. He has all his fingers" I said. "What about his toes?" Jack asked. A bear attacked him and ate his left leg" I said as if talking about my dad losing a leg was normal which it was.

"Gobber has a job to do inside the Dark Forest. So you five will be helping him" Professor Razoul said. "This is a sorry group Gobber" Razoul said to Gobber as he came out of his hut. "I know Razoul no need to mention it. I'm used to watching over stubborn kids" said Gobber.

"Hey" all of us said in our defense. "Alright Razoul you can go now. I'll take over here". Razoul started to leave but not without saying "Have fun students".

Hiccup gulped at that, Rapunzel tensed up, and Jack just went behind Snotlout and touched his shoulder. Snotlout jumped and screamed like a girl so loud that I thought he woke the whole castle up.

Jack and I laughed our heads off at Snotlout who glared at us. "Alright kids come on this way" Said Godder as he replaced his left hook hand for a crossbow attachment.

"We're going into the forest! I thought that was just a Joke." said Snotlout as he stared at the woods with wide frightened eyes. "It's forbidden, and there are.." Snotlout looked around for something that would get him out of going into the Forest. "Howl" "Werewolves!" he said after hearing the howl of a wolf.

"Werewolves, spiders, and trolls so be careful and keep an eye on your socks, especially the left one" Gobber said as we started to walk into the forest.

Gobber stopped when we came across a silver puddle on the forest floor. Gobber crouched down and placed his fingers into it. He brought the liquid over to us to look at as he rubbed it between his fingers and smelled it.

"Gobber what is it?" Hiccup asked as he looked a Gobber's pained expression. "It's exactly what we are here for Hiccup. This is unicorn blood. I've found one dead a month ago".

All of us were in shock from hearing this. I mean who would want to kill a unicorn. "The unicorn that left this in badly injured by something" Gobber said just a rustling was heard in some bushes near us. We were all tense wondering the exact same thing if the thing that hurt the unicorn was close by.

"So tonight you five will be helping me find the poor beast. Jack and Rapunzel you both come with me, and Merida and Hiccup you both go with Jorgenson" Gobber said. "Okay" Hiccup said but I could tell he wasn't to pleased about it; neither was I.

"Fine, But I get Fang" Snotlout said "Fine but he's a coward" Gobber said and to prove the point Fang decided to whimper.

Both groups went there own ways Gobber, Jack, and Rapunzel went east, and Hiccup, Fang, and I went South with Snotlout trailing behind us complaining all the way.

"Wait till my dad hears about this. A Jorgenson shouldn't be doing this" Snotlout complained. "If I didn't know any better Snotlout I'd say that your scared" Hiccup said as we moved through the forest.

"Please Haddock nothing scares me" Snotlout said just as a Growl was heard in the distance. "What was that?" Snotlout asked ducking behind me for protection. Going so far as to hang on to my arm.

I yanked my hand out of Snotlout's grip and started to walk away with Hiccup and Snotlout behind me. "Come on Fang" Hiccup said making the dog catch up to us.

Fang was sniffing the ground in front of us. Suddenly Fang stopped in a clearing "What is it Fang" I asked looking down at the dog who started to growl. Looking up I saw a unicorn laying on the ground with a shadowy figure over the unicorn. We couldn't see most of its face thanks to the hood, but what we did see was a mouth with silver running down the corners of its mouth baring it's sharp teeth at us.

"AaaaHhh" Snotlout screamed before running away with Fang fallowing him. Hiccup and I pulled out our wands ready to defend ourselves against any attacks. The figure glided over the floor towards us. The dark figure waved its arm at us causing our wands to fly out of our hand and onto the forest floor behind us.

Hiccup and I backed as quickly as we could; Never once taking our eyes off of the figure in case it decided to charge at us. Hiccup tripped over a tree root his hand grabbing my robe in an attempt to catch his balance but that only ended with me being dragged down to the ground right next to Hiccup.

Hiccup and I crawled backwards on the ground until our backs came in contact with a tree. "Any ideas Hiccup?" I asked hoping Hiccup would come up with an idea to get us out of the corner that we had backed ourselves into. "I was just about to ask you the same thing" Hiccup said.

The figure came closer my body sat rigid next to Hiccups as we waited for the attack.

A horse leapt over us and charged towards the shadowy figure that started to back away in fright before retreating further into the woods. As the (horse) turned around I realized that it had the upper body of a human attached to the body of the horse a Centaur.

I got up first and then helped Hiccup to his feet as the Centaur came towards us. Hiccup went to retrieve our wands quickly before returning to where the Centaur was.

"Merida DunBroch, Hiccup Haddock you shouldn't be here, hurry you must leave now. The forrest is not safe especially at night" the Centaur said.

"No really? The thing drinking unicorn blood told it was safe" Hiccup said sarcasm dripping off every word. "What was that thing anyway?" I asked ignoring Hiccup's sarcasm.

"Something horrid. As I am sure you two know It is a crime to kill a unicorn". Hiccup and I nodded our heads and the centaur continued "Drinking the blood will keep you alive even at an inch from death, but like many things there is always a price. You have killed something so pure that when you take your first sip you will be cursed to have a half life".

"Why would anyone choose that?" I asked wondering why anyone would want a cursed life. "Can you two think of no one?" the centaur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That thing that drank the blood and killed the unicorn was Chernabog?" Hiccup said in shock. "Do you know what Hogwarts is hiding in it's wall at this very moment?" the centaur said as he lowered his head to our eye level.

"The Resurrection stone" Hiccup and I said at the exact same time our eyes wide in shock.

a loud Bark was heard to our right turning our heads in that direction we could see Gobber, Rapunzel, Jack, Fang and Snotlout approaching us. "Hiccup, Merida" Rapunzel said once she spotted us.

Gobber stopped at the top of the hill waving his good arm at us. "Hello Oreius. I see you've met my godson Hiccup and his friend Merida. You two alright?" Gobber asked in concern.

I nodded my head as Hiccup said "Fine. A bit shaken but fine" as he walked over to Gobber. "I must leave now children, good luck and stay safe" said Oreius the centaur before turning around and galloping further into the forest.

Gobber walked over to the dead unicorn and pulled out his wand and created a sled to carry the unicorn. "Come on kids back to Hogwarts" said Gobber as he pulled the sled back to the grounds.

* * *

(Rapunzel's pov)

The next day Merida, Jack, Hiccup, and I all had dinner in the Hogwarts kitchens to discuss what happened last night in the forest.

"You-know-who is out in the forest?" I asked my voice shock slightly "Right now as we speak" said Merida.

"He's weak since he is living off unicorn blood" said Hiccup as he paced the floor. "This means that we had this wrong. Yzma doesn't need the stone for herself she wants it for Chernabog. So Chernabog can be strong again thanks to the Elixir of Life".

"Which means he'll return" I said "Wonderful just great" Jack said sarcastically "But where dose Pitch fit into all this?" Jack asked. "I don't know, but I think that is Chernabog had the chance Merida and I would be dead by now" Hiccup said.

"And all this time I've been worrying about my Transfiguration essay" Merida said. "Thankfully we are all protected by the one wizard that Chernabog fears?" I asked and received blank faces from both Merida and Jack.

"North" Hiccup said "Exactly as long as North is around every student is safe" I said.

The final exams were over to the joy of Jack and Merida. "I found the exams really easy" Hiccup said "Speak for yourself Hiccup" Merida said. We made our way to Gobber's hut when Hiccup stopped "I know how to get past Cerberus".

"How?" Jack asked "You need to music to put it to sleep" Hiccup said "Gobber used to go on about how he would train a Cerberus; when I was little it has just been so long since he has mentioned it".

We turned around and headed straight for Professor Elinor's classroom. Thankfully Professor Elinor was at her desk grading papers "Professor we have to see Headmaster North it's important" Merida said to her mother who put her quill down to answer us.

"I'm sorry but Headmaster North was requested immediately by the Ministry of Magic and left" Professor Elinor said. "We need him here it's important!" Merida yelled at her mother.

"I will not be spoken to in that tone young lady" It was kind of hard to tell if Professor Elinor or Merida's mother were talking just then. "Professor please this is about the Resurrection stone" Jack said trying to get Professor Elinor to listen.

Professor Elinor's eyes widened at that "How do you know about-?" "Yzma is going to steal the stone" Hiccup said. "I don't know how you found out about the stone, but it is well protected. That I can assure you of" Professor Elinor said.

"Now hurry back to your common rooms it's almost curfew, and I don't want to give you four another detention".

"Yzma has been around along time I'd bet galleons on it, that she knows how to get passed Fluffy" Jack said as soon as we left the classroom. "And since North is gone..." I said when "Good afternoon students" said Professor Black who stood behind us.

"Why would four first years stay inside on a this perfect day?" Professor Black said as he waved his arm to the window that showed our classmates outside playing. "Well Professor you see we were just.." I said trying to come up with a lie but it was incredibly hard to do with Pitch Black staring you down.

"You have to be careful. You don't want people to think that you are up to mischief" Professor Black said looking directly at Jack who just rubbed the back of his head grinning like an idiot not even an ounce of embarrassment showing.

Professor Black turned around and headed down the hall with his black robes billowing behind him.

"Now what?" Hiccup asked "Tonight we'll go down the trapdoor" Merida said.

Finally night arrived sneaking out of my common room was easy all I had to do was wait till Elsa was fast asleep before I did anything. Finally after ducking behind columns and in abandoned classrooms I reached the third-floor corridor. Jack, Hiccup, and Merida were already there waiting for me.

"Finally. Let's go" Merida said as soon as I took my last step. We all got under Jack's invisibility cloak and approached the door "Alohomora" I said unlocking the door before opening it.

As soon as the door was open we heard a soft melody playing and what sounded like snoring. Walking further inside we were greeted by the sight of Fluffy's three heads all fast asleep.

"He's asleep." Jack said staring at the large three-headed dog. Looking tp the right I saw an enchanted harp playing a nice soothing lullaby. "Looks like Yzma's already passed here" Hiccup said "She's put a spell on the harp"

"Anyone have a toothbrush big enough for a three-headed dog because he needs it" Jack said waving to Fluffy as his dog breath hit us full force as we got closer.

"Help me move his paw" Merida said as she bent down to the large paw that laid on the trapdoor. "What?" Hiccup said. "Do you want to get to the stone or not?" Merida asked as she Jack and I started to move the paw before Hiccup started to help us.

Fluffy's claws scrapped the wooden trapdoor as we pushed the large paw. Once it was off Jack pulled the trapdoor open. We all looked down at the dark pit.

"Okay I'll go first. Wait till I tell you it's okay" Merida said to us. Our heads nodded "If something happens run and get help".

"Dose it seem quiet to you?" Hiccup asked looking around. "Now that you mention it" Jack said noticing the silence. I turned to the direction of the harp and found that it had stopped.

"The harp it's stopped playing" I said turning back around to face Merida, Hiccup, and Jack. "Ew" Jack said as a large glob of saliva drenched his jacket. We all looked up sharply to see three snarling heads all focused in on us.

"Jump" I yelled as I leapt down the trapdoor with Merida, Hiccup, and Jack fallowing behind me. Fluffy's barking echoing behind us.

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

A large pile of black vines cushioned our fall. "That was fun" Jack said "Thank Yensid these plants were here" Merida said. "Woah" I said as I watched two cines move towards Merida.

Merida pulled with all her strength on the vines that tied her legs together. She was pulled back by more vines that wrapped around her torso. Jack and Merida started to squirm which caused more vines to wrap around them. I quickly realized what these vines were and it appeared Rapunzel figured it out to.

"Stop moving all of you" Rapunzel said "This is Devil's Snare. Right Rapunzel" I said as I tried to relax as vines wrapped around my body. "Yes, we have to relax. If we don't it will kill us and faster" Rapunzel said.

"Kill us faster?" Merida yelled as she tried to move "Oh, that's great motivation now I can relax no sweat" Jack said.

Rapunzel and I just gave him an annoyed look before the vines unraveled and we fell to the floor below. "Rapunzel! Hiccup!" Jack and Merida yelled at us as we disappeared from their sight.

"What are we going to do! Jack yelled as the vines started to move. "Just relax!" I yelled from bellow. "Hiccup Rapunzel, where are you?" Merida yelled. "Just do what Hiccup said. Trust us" Rapunzel yelled.

Merida and Jack were to scared to relax I pulled out my wand remembering the rhyme in Herbology class "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. It's deadly fun but will sulk in the sun! Sunlight we need sunlight" I said before casting "Lumus Solem" at the Devil's Snare.

Bright light glowed from my wand causing the Devil's Snare to back away from the light and search for a darker environment.

Merida and Jack fell down to the floor that we were on screaming as they did. "Merida Jack, are you two okay?" Rapunzel asked "Yeah" both Merida and Jack said as they got off the floor.

"Glad you didn't panic" I said to Merida and Jack who glared at me as soon as the words left my mouth. "Lucky Hiccup and I pay attention in Herbology" Rapunzel said before turning on her heels and walking down the hallway.

"What's that sound?" I asked as we walked towards sound "It sounds like wings" Jack said as we neared the sound.

We opened the door at the end of the hall and came across a room filled with flying keys. "Are these birds?" Merida asked as we walked further into the room. "These aren't birds they're keys" Jack said as we came to a broom in levitated in the center of the room.

"One of them must open that door" Rapunzel said pointing to an old wood door. Rapunzel walked over to the door and pulled out her wand "Alohomora" Rapunzel said trying to see if the key was really nessecarry. The door didn't budge when Rapunzel pulled the handle or when she pushed it.

"Okay so someone has to get us a key" Rapunzel said as she turned back around. "Which key though?" Merida asked as she gazed at the many keys flying around the room. "The has to be old like the door" Rapunzel said as she looked at the keys that whizzed by.

"Found it" Jack said as he pointed to an old key with a broken wing. "This seems a bit to simple" I said trying to think if this was going to be complicated or dangerous like the Devil's Snare. "Oh come on! If Yzma could catch it on that old broomstick, we can; grant it the broomstick is probably younger than her" Merida said as she gestured to the old broom.

"Great; now I'll go and get it" Merida said as she approached the broom. "Hey! I saw it I'll get." Jack said as he also approached the broom. "And besides I'm training to be a seeker I'll be faster than you" Jack said confidently.

"A Chaser can be just as fast as a Seeker Jack" Merida yelled at Jack causing the keys to fly higher to avoid her anger. Jack was about to say something but Rapunzel cut him off before he could. "We don't have time to argue" Rapunzel said as she stepped in between the Gryffindor and Slytherin squabbling.

"Jack will get the key he found it and thanks to his supposed Seeker skills he will be able to find it when the key flies off" I said. Merida looked miffed but conceded when Rapunzel gave her a pleading look. Jack looked ecstatic and stuck his tongue out at Merida.

Jacked grabbed the broom and all hell broke loose; the keys started to fly faster dive bombing us. Jack got on the broom as fast as he could while swatting away keys.

"This complicates things a bit" Rapunzel said as she Merida and I walked over to the door to avoid being hit by keys. "The key's all yours" Merida said smiling that she didn't have to fight off a flock of keys.

Jack took off with keys still spinning around him as he started to fly. Jack started to get ahead of the gold keys as he spotted the old one flying as fast as it could with one broken wing. Jack turned left then right as quickly as he could without hitting the columns and arches. Jack dived down and grabbed the key.

"Catch it" Jack said as he neared us Merida stepped out and waited ready to catch the key. Jack threw the key down and swooped back up as the rest of the keys chased him.

Merida jumped and grabbed the key before it could fly away again. She ran to the door and unlocked which was a bit difficult considering it's wings kept flapping. Merida opened the door just in time as Jack started his second dive and was coming towards us. Rapunzel and I fallowed Merida into the next room before turning to the door as Jack flew through the doorway. Merida and Rapunzel slammed the door shut once he passed.

We heard the sound of pounding on the door as the keys slammed into it. Jack got off the broom panting "I hope everyone saw that because I will not be doing that again" Jack said between pants. I have to say I wouldn't want to be chased by a flock of keys again.

We turned around and found large chess pieces as tall as Gobber some cut in half others whole. "I don't like this" Rapunzel said as we walked around a large horse head we came across a giant chessboard. Once we were in the middle of the room we could see a door behind the white pieces "There's the door" Jack yelled and took two steps forward before the row of pawns unsheathed their swords creating a barrier that blocked our path.

"That shouldn't happen" Merida said.

* * *

**Please review **


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series **

* * *

(Merida's pov)

As we stepped away from the barrier of pawns their swords retracted and back into their sheaths.

"Any ideas on how we get across?" Jack asked "Oh it's obvious" Hiccup said as he looked at the black chess pieces. "Okay; but explain it anyway" I said; curious to know what was going on. "We have to play our way across the room" Hiccup said as he faced us.

"Okay here's what's going to happen, Rapunzel you take the empty bishop's square. Merida, the queen-side castle. Jack the king-side knight and I'll be the queen-side knight" Hiccup said confidently.

We all went to our respected positions "Okay what now?" Rapunzel asked. "White starts the game first then we play" Hiccup said as he looked across the board as a pawn moved forward.

"Hiccup, you don't suppose that this is going to be real wizard's chess?" Rapunzel asked. "One way to find out. You there, D-5." Hiccup yelled as he pointed to a pawn.

The pawn moved forward to D-5 placing it diagonally from the white one. The white pawn unsheathed it's swords and chopped the pawn in half statue dust and stone flew across the room from the attack. The pawn to took the place of the pawn it just destroyed.

"Yes Rapunzel, this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess" Hiccup said his eyes wide in fear.

The pristine chessboard now had broken statues scattered about as the chess pieces pushed the rubble in different directions. "Castle to E-4" Hiccup yelled as the castle moved too its destination taking out a white knight.

It couldn't be easy not using four pieces while the other side could use all their pieces. The white queen took out our bishop. Hiccup yelled "Pawn to C-3" the white queen took out our castle that was right in front of Rapunzel.

Rapunzel looked around the board and her eyes grew wider then they already were. "Oh No" Rapunzel said putting a hand over her mouth in shock. "You see it to Rapunzel" Hiccup said. "When I make my move, the queen will take me. Then you can check the king".

"Hiccup don't do it!" Rapunzel said as she looked at Hiccup like he was crazy. "What's going on?" Jack asked. "He's going to sacrifice himself." Rapunzel said her voice shaking.

"No" Jack said in shock "There has to be another way!" I yelled looking around the board trying to figure out what was going on. Hiccup looked back at me "Do you want Yzma to get the stone or not?" he said before facing forward.

Hiccup straightened his back and said "Knight to H-3". Slowly the knight moved into position "Check" Hiccup said before looking at the queen. The white queen turned in his direction very slowly and moved towards the H-3 square.

The queen raised her sword and skewered the knight statue that Hiccup was on. The statue shattered and Hiccup was sent flying backwards. Hiccup screamed as he fell off the horse. He landed on his back but he didn't get up I was about to run over to him but Rapunzel stopped me before I even lifted my leg.

"Merida stop! We're still playing if you move that will be our move" Rapunzel said as she straightened her back and walked diagonally to a square where she ended the game with one word "Checkmate".

The white king statue released his grip on his sword. I didn't move until I heard the clang of the sword as it crashed on the floor. Jack ran past me to Hiccup with Rapunzel and I behind him.

Jack shook Hiccup's shoulder "Hiccup! Wake up" Jack said trying to get Hiccup to open his eyes. "Hiccup wake up" I said as I slapped his cheek. Hiccup didn't even react to the slap that left a red mark on his cheek. Rapunzel pushed me aside and placed her head on Hiccup's chest. I thought she was trying to hear his heartbeat.

Instead she started to sing "Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine" As she sung her hair started to glowed.

When the song ended Hiccup's eyes fluttered open and he groaned in pain "Ow my back". "Never scare me like that again man" Jack said as he tackled Hiccup in a bear hug. Rapunzel and I joined the hug.

"Choking not breathing" Hiccup said to us letting go of Hiccup who took in big gulps of air before speaking. "Let's get out of here" I said as we walked over to the door.

* * *

(Jack's pov)

"So your hair glows and heals people" Hiccup said as we opened the door and started walking down steps. "Yes" Rapunzel said as she twirled a strand of hair. "So how long has it been doing that?" Merida asked. "Since forever" Rapunzel said "Will Hiccup get superpowers like super strength, because that would be so cool" I said as we reached the bottom steps. "No" Rapunzel said "look's like Astrid will have to settle for all of this" I said gesturing to Hiccup. "You just gestured to all of me" Hiccup said as he glared at me.

We came to a chamber with a chandelier and two mirrors one the Mirror of Erised in the center of the room the other was an oval mirror with amethyst stones floated in the air nearby. Yzma and Kronk stood in front of the mirror; Yzma started to mumble something "How do I get the blasted stone out of this beautiful mirror?" Yzma said.

"I know I'll break it into pieces, then I will mail all the pieces to me search through all the shards until I find the stone, It's brilliant" Yzma said as she cackled "uh; but Lord Chernabog want it now, and your way takes to much time" Kronk said.

"Stop right there" Merida said her wand pointed at Yzma. Yzma's body tensed before relaxing as she looked at us. "Oh, it's just you four, I thought you were Pitch here trying to stop me again".

"I should have known you four would be thorns in my side, especially after Halloween"

"You let the troll in!" Merida said "Very good" Yzma said as she clapped her hands. "Yes. But unfortunately Pitch wasn't fooled. While everyone was screaming he went to the third floor to block the door".

"Since then Pitch has been keeping a close eye on me" Yzma said as she faced the oval mirror. "But I'm never alone. I always have a friend nearby" Yzma said "Thanks Yzma" Kronk said wiping away a tear.

"Not you Kronk!" yzma yelled "My Lord what must I do to get the stone. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?".

"Use one of the Children" a deep sinister voice echoed around the room. Yzma turned around "Kronk grab them!" Yzma yelled. Kronk ran at us and grabbed our robes and dragged us to Yzma.

Yzma pulled me towards the mirror. "What do you see?" Yzma said as she stood behind me blocking my path to my friends. Looking into the mirror I saw my reflection holding a red stone, then giving me a wink before placing the stone in my pocket. I moved my hand to the side of my pant pocket. I felt the stone in my pocket; my eyes widened in shock.

"What do you see boy!" Yzma yelled getting impatient. "I'm shaking hands with Headmaster North, I'm Quidditch Captain.

"He lies" that deep sinister voice said. "Tell me the truth! what do you see? Answer me now!" Yzma yelled. I kept my mouth shut "I'm loosing my patience. Tell me what you see now or I.."

"Let me speak to him" the sinister voice cut off Yzma's rant. "But Master" Yzma said as she looked to the amethyst mirror "Now Yzma!".

"Yes Master" Yzma said as she pushed me towards the oval mirror. at first I could only see my reflection but as we neared the reflection changed to black smoke and yellow eyes that narrowed as we neared.

"Hello child" The mirror said as it glared at me. "Chernabog" I said "Yes. you see only a piece of what I've become. Your friends have seen what I had to do to survive. Drink unicorn blood to keep my strength. But sadly it cannot give me my body back." Chernabog hissed out.

"But there is something that can." Chernabog said as his toothy grin was revealed. "Which conveniently lies in your pocket".

I turned around immediately after those words were spoken. Sidestepping yzma as Merida kicked Kronk in the shin causing him to let go of Hiccup, Rapunzel and herself.

"Stop them!"

We were about to approach the first flight of stairs but were stopped by a wall of fire that circled the room. Hiccup and Rapunzel looked around the room for an exit but the fire surrounded the chamber in every direction. Merida drew her wand out and pivoted from Yzma to kronk ready to cast a spell.

"Don't be foolish" Chernabog's voice echoed around the room again "Why suffer a horrific death when you could live and join me"

"Never" we all yelled at the same time. "Jack don't you want your mother back" I looked at the Mirror of Erised and saw my mother looking at me with a bright smile on her face always brightening up the room. "I could bring her back you. All I ask is for something in return" Chernabog said.

I pulled out the red stone Merida looked at me in shock Hiccup with understanding, but with slight disappointment "Jack don't" Rapunzel yelled. "That's it Jack. There is no good and evil in this world. Only power and those too weak to seek it".

"Just give me the stone" Chernabog demanded. I looked back at my mother and saw her image fade away. "Never" I yelled Merida smirked at that Hiccup grinned and Rapunzel smiled as she raised her wand.

"Kill them" Chernabog yelled at Yzma. "Now that the stone is free you are useless to me now" Yzma said "Kronk you heard our Lord kill them" Yzma said.

"But they're just kids" kronk said before looking at his right shoulder "Where's the other guy?" Kronk said to his left shoulder then turning to his right shoulder "Well Yzma just told me to kill these kids. And this guy popped up and we waited for you". Yzma's face had exasperation written all over it "Kronk!" Yzma yelled getting Kronk's attention.

"Why did I think you could do this. This one simple thing. It's like I'm talking to a monkey" Yzma growled. Kronk's eyes grew wide at each word "A really big stupid monkey named Kronk".

"Oh. One more thing I never liked your spinach puffs" Yzma said. Kronk gasped in shock "Never" Yzma yelled; tears started to run down Kronk's face at that and turning to his right shoulder before getting a hold of himself and looking up. I looked up and saw the chandelier that was right above Yzma. "That'll work" Kronk said as he cast the cutting curse on the rope of the chandelier.

The chandelier fell down on Yzma making the dust I thought that Yzma was dead, but once the dust settled we could see Yzma still standing in the center of the chandelier. "She should be dead, or at the very least unconscious" Rapunzel said.

"That should have worked" Kronk said "So dose this" Yzma said as she cast a spell at Kronk causing him to slam into the wall behind him leaving a dent in the wall. Kronk slumped to the ground and Yzma turned to us her wand raised "Avada.."

"Petrificus Totalus" Hiccup said as he cast the spell before Yzma could finish. Yzma's whole body stood at attention, before falling backwards on to the broken chandelier.

we approached her supine body with caution "Remind me never to get on your bad side" I said to Hiccup as I looked at the paralyzed Yzma.

"AARRGGHH" Chernabog yelled from the mirror that was still levitated in the air. "We should leave" Merida said as black smoke started to leak out of the mirror "Run" Rapunzel said just as the mirror shattered.

A large shape rammed into me. I fell down and was turned onto my back as a large hand grabbed my throat. I pulled the stone from my pocket "Merida" I yelled as I threw the stone to her.

The shape of Chernabog immediately let go of my throat and charged Merida. Hiccup and Rapunzel both shot spell after spell at him, but he kept getting closer leaving silver drops in his wake. "Merida"I yelled getting up and waving my hand Merida threw the stone back to me.

We continued this as the shape started to lose more unicorn blood until it was barely a wisp of smoke. "Argh" Chernabog yelled one last time as he slammed into me or more precisely through me. I screamed in pain as powerful magic hit me full force.

I fell backwards; I saw Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel looking at me from above. I saw their mouths moving but no I couldn't hear a single word. My eyelids grew heavy and then black.

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

"Jack Wake up" I said shaking his shoulders to make him wake up. "Jack" Rapunzel said as she crouched down; she was about to start singing when a rat with a missing front leg fell from the ceiling and landed on Rapunzel's head. "AAHH" Rapunzel yelled shaking her head. The rat pulled a few strands of her hair out as it soared through the air before scurrying away as Headmaster North and Professor Black came barreling in.

North took the stone from Jack as Pitch came over and checked his pulse before picking Jack up and walked briskly up the stairs.

"You okay?" I asked Rapunzel as we ran to keep up with Pitch's pase. "I'm fine just a little bit jumpy" Rapunzel said as we passed the chessboard, key owlery, and the Devil's Snare greenhouse.

Pitch dropped Jack off at the Hospital wing Madam Fauna was on tonight's shift; so she shoved us from the room as politely as she could before seeing to her patient.

Merida, Rapunzel, and I stayed by his bedside when Jack finally woke up; a day had already gone by. "My head hurts" Jack mumbled as he sat up. Rapunzel pulled Jack into a hug Merida ruffled his hair and I just shook my head and gave him a Chocolate frog from the pile of candy that Jack's friends had left him.

"Good afternoon, students" North said as he entered the Hospital wing. "I see your friends have left you some candy" North said as he picked up an empty Chocolate Frog box. "I see your friends have saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs" North said with a smile as he lifted the empty box. Jack glared at us "I didn't do it" Rapunzel said "Can you blame us" Merida said "If our situations were reversed you'd eat every piece of candy here" I said; Jack just grinned and laughed "You're probably right".

"What happens to Yzma and Kronk Headmaster?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yzma has been taken to Azkaban after her trail and Kronk will be doing community service by order of the Minister Kuzco" North said as he picked up a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean.

"What happened to the Stone?" I asked. "I have spoken with Mr. Tuck and he and I both agreed that it was for the best that the Stone be destroyed" North said. "But without the Stone wont he die?" Rapunzel asked.

"He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die".

"How is it I got the Stone Headmaster? I mean one minute I was starring at the mirror and the next thing I knew the stone was in my pocket" Jack said frantically "Well, Only a person who wanted to find the stone, but not use it, would be able to get it" North said as he opened the packet.

"Now that the stone is gone Headmaster, dose that mean Chernabog can never return?" Merida asked. "I am afraid there are other ways that he can return" North said gravely.

"I haven't had one of these in years. Not after I found a vomit-flavored one" North said as he looked at the opened box "Since then I've lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe this time" he said as he ate one "Alas, earwax" North said causing all of us to break out into a laughing fit.

Tonight was our last day at Hogwarts until September. I was talking to Kristoff as the we ate our dinner. The Great Hall was decorated with Slytherin banners. "I can't believe we'll be second years this September" Kristoff said.

"I know. It seems like yesterday we were being sorted" I said "I'm thinking about trying out for the Quidditch team" Kristoff said as ate his carrots. "Oh yeah. What position?" I asked. "I was thinking either a Beater or a Chaser".

a soft chime echoed through the great hall causing everyone to stop what they were doing as look at the head table. North stood up "Another year has passed and now, It is time to award the house cup. The points are In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points" North said. The Gryffindor table looked unhappy at the result as the other tables politely clapped.

"Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points". "Third place not bad" Kristoff said as we clapped "We'll do better next year" I said as polite clapping came from the other tables.

"Second place, Ravenclaw with 426 points" a more clapping echoed through the Great hall this time.

"And in First place, Slytherin with 472 point" The Slytherin table cheered and clapped the loudest out of all four tables. A few Gryffindors clapped for Slytherin, but those that did clapped loudly to make up for most of their housemates. Mainly Merida who was screaming at the top of her lungs; causing the people around her to give her annoyed looks.

"Congratulations Slytherin" North said before sitting back down again and drinking from his goblet.

* * *

(Rapunzel's pov)

I rolled my trunk out of my dorm room and paused in the doorway to look at the empty room. the only thing still inside where the beds; the walls seemed to dull even though I had painted most of the room in swirls of purples, reds, yellows, and greens. I wish I could stay at Hogwarts forever but my mother would reprimand me and I wouldn't be aloud to return.

"Hurry up" Gobber said as he directed students onto the train. His body taking up a large space on the platform; as students ran around him to get to the train.

"You'll miss the train" Gobber said as he kicked Snotlout in the arse. "Train's leaving. Go on Hiccup" Gobber said as he heaved Hiccup's trunk on the train. "Thanks Gobber" Hiccup said "I'll see you soon Hiccup" Gobber said before turning around and headed back to Hogwarts.

"Come on" Rapunzel were going to miss the train if we stay here any longer" Merida said as she walked towards Hiccup and Jack. After we placed out trunks on the train Merida and Jack dragged us to an empty compartment.

"It feels strange to be going home" I said as I looked out the window at Hogwarts. "Not for me" Merida said as she pulled out Exploding Snap cards. "Oh. Why?" Hiccup asked as he looked out the window. "My Mother is a professor here remember. I get to see here every day during summer. At least at Hogwarts I don't have to see my mom every day" Merida said as the cards were shuffled.

"Summer is going to be torcher for me" Hiccup said as the train left the Hogwarts station. "Why?" Jack asked "My dead and I always get into argument and I can never do anything to get him to take me seriously. I doubt he will be at platform 9 3/4 to pick me up" Hiccup said as he crossed his

"And on that happy note" Jack said as he flipped a card over which instantly exploded in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Happy Holidays. **

**Please review. ****Now on to the Chamber of Secrets **


End file.
